A very Goofy Christmas
by jeremy1555
Summary: Max and Pj have left for college a few weeks ago and Goofy is having a hard time coping,things only get worse for him when he gets fired at ings are looking horrible for Goofy until he gets a letter from Peg inviting him to spend Christmas with her and Pistol and somehow they end up at his home.Even with Pete next door its going to be one heck of a Christmas.Lotsa pegxgoofy
1. All alone on Christmas

Goofy sat in a chair at home pessimistically , he was all alone now that Max was in college, he stirred a bowl of alphabet soup in a depressed manner. "Maxy used to love alphabet soup..." A single tear rolled down his cheek sadly as he looked at a picture of Max and him next to his alphabet soup, soon the single tear became mournful sobs, not only because he was going to be alone on Christmas. Max couldn't come home to spend Christmas with him because of college which was fine, but his son was gone, he dedicated his life to Max, literally every action he ever made for years was always for the benefit for Max, so now that he had gone off on his own he was a little confused with what to do with his life now. all he could do now was wait for Max to write, or call; he said he would after all.

"_Don't call or write me dad, I'll do one or the other, its, uh... ya know college I gotta be studying but as soon as I get a break I'll talk to you first thing. So don't you worry about calling me dad, or bothering me in any way shape or form, seriously don't do it dad."_

Those were his exact words, Goofy wasn't sad about his son not talking to him, he knew Max needed his space, he was grown after all, and of course his studies came first; Goofy was just lonely was all. He wiped the tears away, snorting as he did so, he'd feel better when he heard his sons voice, or read his hand writing, it didn't matter to him. Suddenly the phone rang, Goofy rushed over to the phone excitedly, he whipped it up with a big smile on his face, "Maxy you finally called-"

"**Maxy?** No it's your boss pea brain! Where are you?!"

Goofy face palmed, "oh gosh Mr. Harris I'm really sorry, see my son is in-"

"I don't care about your personal life Goof just get your butt down here in five minutes or your fired!"

"**Five minutes?! **but I live ten minutes away and-" Mr. Harris hung up leaving Goofy standing there with his phone to his ear, he sighed as he hung up the phone, dashed up the stairs to his room whipping on his work clothes with his winter clothes underneath then dashed down the stairs, out the door to his car. He started up the car, it took a few minutes for it to warm up, though from the cold, as soon as he got it started he sped through Pete's yard, crushing the fence on his way through. His car bounced and shook as he sharply turned onto the road again, almost sliding off the road from the ice dodging other cars in his way as he swerved from lane to lane, he suddenly stopped; traffic was backed up as far as he could see, "well gorsh I ain't never seen traffic in Spoonerville so bad before", he then remembered work, he quickly checked his watch. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets, "oh no, I only got thirty seconds to get ta work!"

He backed up into the car behind him, "oops sorry" then began driving over the cars in front of him, crushing the tops, "oops sorry but I got work!" Finally he saw his employers building, he didn't slow down, but instead sped up, driving straight through the wall into the main building. He hopped out of the car throwing his winters clothes off and instantly began working on making the toys.

Minutes later his boss marched in, "whats going on here?!" Everyone pointed at Goofy as they continued working like nothing was happening. The big man marched over to Goofy angrily, "Goofy your fired!"

Goofy gasped in surprise, "ah gorsh but why?!"

"**Because you put a hole in the wall of my company you idiot now get out!"**

Goofy sighed as he slowly walked to his car, putting his winter clothes back on, his former boss glaring at him angrily as he got in his car and drove out of the building and back home, "_ah gorsh now I need a new job", _he thought a moment and finally decided that he could try getting a job at Pete's car company. "_Well shucks he's bound ta gimme a job, he's my best pal after all!"_

**Five minutes later**

"NO!" Pete then slammed the door in Goofy's face.

"well that didn't go as I expected it to..." he sighed as he walked glumly back to his home. He walked through the door and sat down on the couch, he missed Max, he had no one to go to with is problems, not that he really listened but it was still nice to force him to sit down and hear him, and to top it off he had no job now. He sat on the couch glumly suddenly, remembering he forgot to get his mail he walked to the door, "gorsh I better go 'n get it." He left the house and walked to the mailbox, he opened it to find a pink envelope, he opened the envelope and read the letter.

Hey goofy! I know your sad about Max going to college, you must be lonely, especially around Christmas time, so you know what, I'm inviting you to come and spend Christmas with us. Can't wait to see you Goofy!

love

Peggy Pete

Goofy was surprised, both by the fact that she still was under Pete's last name and that she was inviting him to her home for a visit, he walked inside thinking about whether he should go or not, Max was going to be calling him and he didn't want to miss him. It didn't take long to make his decision, he sat at the dining room table and began writing.

Dear Peg I'm flattered that ya want me ta come and spend the holidays with ya, and I'm really tempted ta do so but Maxie is gonna be calling me on the phone any moment, so unfortunately I can't come, I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude but my son comes first, even when hes in college.

sincerely

Goofy Goof

He then walked outside to put the letter in the mail box. Once he had he walked back inside and sat on the couch, and started moping sadly. Eventually he turned on the television while he moped, and then eventually he fell asleep on the couch moping in his sleep. Goofy awoke to the sun shining through his window brightly, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, "ugh that was a horrible night, it was a horrible **day** actually." He slowly trudged into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. While he waited for the coffee he walked to the window looking outside sadly thinking about Max and his childhood years, how happy he felt, how much meaning to his life he had when he Max was with him under his care, now that he was gone- suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Goofy walked to the front door curiously, he opened it and was taken aback as Peg glomped him in a big hug affectionately.

Peg looked a lot different since the last time he saw her, she had short hair now and was a little slimmer too by about two sizes. She wore white snow pants and a thick pink coat with a dark red winter cap over her hair, time was good to her though, she didn't look any different since he last saw her in the face he was able to easily identify her, "OH Goofy I'm so happy to see you! Ahaha!"

Goofy hugged Peg back awkwardly, "uh, hi Peg, not ta be rude or nothing but what are you doing here exactly?"

"Oh well I got your letter saying you couldn't make it to our home so I decided come to you."

Goofy laughed, "hyuck, well gorsh that was mighty fast."

She hugged him again, "I know your upset over Max, its a shame he can't be here for the holidays", she sighed, "I haven't been able to see Pj since the divorce, so I know how you feel", she hugged him tighter, "but don't worry we'll have so much fun this Christmas!" Pete walked outside and stared over at Goofy's house dumbfounded, Peg glared at him angrily, "come on Goofy lets get inside" she said gruffly, pulling Goofy by his shirt collar.

**Hey the first chapter of a very short series I am making, I am a huge supporter of Goofy and Peg. I plan to have this done on Christmas day if not earlier, Friday at the latest. Well leave a review if you have something to say and if you need a beta reader I am very much willing if you'll give me a chance. Well merry Christmas everyone and stay safe, don't get put in prison until after the story is done because you don't want to miss any of this short multichapter story.**


	2. Getting the tree

_**Getting the Christmas tree**_

Peg sighed as she closed the door once she was sure that Goofy was inside, "sorry about that Goofy but I still have grudges against that fat slob, I guess I can see why Pistol likes him so much, he's her dad after all and even then he was a pretty big crap hole of a father so I lied; I really can't see why she's even wants to see him."

Goofy looked at her quizzically, "Pistols here too?"

Peg nodded with a smiled, "yep she wanted to see Pete", she sighed, "knowing her she's trying to get him to come over and spend Christmas here with us."

"Is that such a big deal Peg?"

She looked at him dumbfounded "of course it is Goofy I hate that man! I haven't seen Pj since he was in the seventh grade, I couldn't even make it to his graduation because Pete didn't bother letting me know the date!"

Goofy laughed "well gorsh Peg he wouldn't have been much help anyway, he didn't go to his graduation much less know the date, I was there for both Maxie and Pj's graduation, tried ta treat em both ta lunch but-"

Peg waved her hands in front of his face, "wait, wait, wait, Pete didn't even **go to his son- our babies graduation?"**

Goofy shrank a bit from intimidation, "um... well I didn't see him at least, I'm sure he wouldn't miss his own sons graduation Peg I was-" Peg's glare forced Goofy to shrink under her gaze "-okay no he wasn't there Peg but-"

Peg's face contorted into a fit of rage, "**why that no good lousy fat sack of sick pickles I'm gonna kill that man!"**

She rose from the couch in a blur as she marched towards the front door, Goofy quickly blocked her exit, "now Peg come on why don't ya just sit down and-"

she literally threw him out of her way and whipped the door open as she marched over to Petes house.

Goofy heard screaming obviously from Peg from the intimidating tone of the voice**.**

Peg marched over to Pete the snow nearly melting under her feet as she walked, Pete saw her and took a step back nervously, "su- Peg what's goin on, get off my side of the-"

Peg grew twice her size as she took a deep breath in and began her rant, "**of all the no good lousy things you could of done you fat sack of useless beans how could you miss your own sons graduation?!"**

Pete jumped back in fear but tried to defend himself from her verbal attack, "I don't know what your talking about woman I -"

"**the least you could have done was tell me the date of his graduation so I could come to it you lazy box of moldy buns!"**

Pj is a man now Peg, he doesn't need me coming to every little event he is apart of what do you expect me to do b-"

"**little event"! Its his graduation you fat headed slim ball! Its one of the biggest moments of his life and I missed it because you forgot it!"**

'I didn't forget it I was busy making lunch! I'd never forget my own sons graduation what kind of father do you think I am woman? Now calm down and get off my lawn!"

Peg looked at him with surprise, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer so she was in his face, "okay Peter let me just confirm what I've heard you say, you didn't forget your sons graduation."

"Of course not I would never f-"

"you just were too busy **making lunch?!"**

Pete looked away for a second, "w-well a man has to eat at some point Peg what you expected me to starve just to go to Pj's silly get together? No thanks."

Peg stared at him blankly for about a minute, mouth agape, finally she socked him in the face, making it go inward as he fell to the ground.

She then walked back to Goofy's house, Pistol comforting Pete as he tried to get his face out of its inward state, muffled screaming was heard as he began to panic.

Peg walked back into Goofy's house huffing and puffing from anger as she slowly regained her temper, she slammed the door behind her, Goofy had straightened up the place, he smiled at her, "well did ya get all your anger out Peg?"

She shook her head, "of course not, but I had to stop, I can't kill him after all." She hung her coat up and took off her boots as she sat on his couch, she looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry I threw you Goofy, your not hurt are you?"

He shook his head, "nope I'm just fine Peg."

"What about anything in your house? I'll pay for any damages I've done Goofy just tell me and I'll pay it back in full."

"Your fine Peg, nothing is broke trust me I got everything put back in their rightful places, everything is fine now."

She smiled "that's good", her smile brightened instantly, "oh Goofy come on out to my care, I'm going to need help bringing in the Christmas presents!"

"Alrighty", he walked to the door, opening it for her, she walked out gratefully patting his cheek. He followed her through the snow to her car, she opened the door and picked up two presents, Goofy picked up a large heavy present, almost falling over as he did so. Peg smiled at him impressed, "your stronger than you look Goofy, thats a pretty heavy present".

"Hyuck well gorsh I dunno about that, I ain't that strong Peg."

She opened the front door walking through with Goofy following in tune, she set the presents down on the floor near the couch, Goofy did the same, then pushed his back forward painfully, "I need ta go to the gym some time I think, or at least stretch more."

Peg came over and put hand on his shoulder, "are you okay Goofy?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, just need ta stretch more is all I think."

She smiled "great because we need to get a Christmas tree Goofy!"

He laughed, "hyuck your right, I wasn't planning to get one but now that you and Pistol are here we need one."

Peg took Goofy's hand and led him out to her car excitedly, "well come on then lets get out there and get a tree before it gets dark then Goofy!"

Pete's face finally popped out, Pistol squatting next to him smiling happily, she hugged him around the neck affectionately, "are you okay daddy?"

He pat her forearm, "of course I am pumpkin, now help me up, I'm hungry." She did as she was told and pulled him to his feet, he brushed himself off then Pete walked off to his front door, Pistol following him, he looked at her confused, "what're you following me for Pistol?"

She giggled, "we're gonna spend time together aren't we daddy?"

He laughed as he shook his head, "sorry hon but I'm booked for the rest of the day unfortunately.?

Pistol's face turned to disappointment, "oh... okay well can we spend time together later, I haven't seen you in years, I missed you."

Pete pat her head laughing, "of course honeybun, I just need some personal time is all."

She nodded as she walked sadly back to Goofy's home, "okay... I'll talk to you later I guess then dad."

He walked into his house without responding. Pistol noticed her mom and Goofy walking out to her car, Pistol followed them, "mom where are you going?"

Peg turned to her with a smile, "we're going to get a tree, do you wanna come along Pistol?" 

Pistol smiled happily nodding, "you know I do mom, I call front! She ran over pushing past Goofy to the passenger seat."

"**Pistol! **Don't push past Goofy, he's older so he gets the front, get in the back hon."

Goofy looked to Peg seriously, "I can sit in the back Peg its fine if she wants to sit up front."

Pistol smiled, "see he wants me to sit up front, I have to take it now mom!"

Peg shook her head, "your too nice Goofy, are you even going to fit in the back seat?"

Goofy glared at Peg, "you call'n me fat Peg?"

"No but Pistol barely has any room back there, your half a foot taller Goofy, your not going to fit, you can sit in the back if you want but your pretty big and your gonna be squished."

Goofy waved her off as he forced himself into the back seat, as Peg warned he didn't fit, however he wasn't complaining, "hyuck little crowded back here."

Peg nodded as she got into the drivers seat, "I warned you, she pulled out of his driveway and carefully drove down the road to the local tree market."

It took only ten minutes to get there, Goofy was impressed, "hyuck well gorsh, traffic was crazy this morning, now there's no traffic at all."

Peg looked at him surprised, "really, well thats surprising for Spoonerville traffic even this time of year."

He nodded struggling to get out of the car, "yep it was crazy I tell ya Peg." Finally he popped out falling to the ground, "oof!"

Pistol stepped out of the car putting her hand out for him to take, he gladly took her hand and stood to his feet, "thanks Pistol, he looked her up and down in awe, wow you really grew Pistol!"

She giggled, "yeah well its been close to six years Mr. Goof." Pistol was as tall as Peg was, her two pigtails were now one ponytail at the back of her head, all her teeth had come in, they were a shiny white and straight, most likely she had had braces at one time. She obviously didn't have much of an eye for fashion either, she wore a purple coat and green pants, her boots were the same as her coat.

Peg walked in between the two with a smile, "come on you two, we can all talk about how much Pistol has grown when we get home, we need to get a tree right now, its two days until Christmas eve after all!" Goofy and Pistol nodded as Peg led them to the interior of the tree lot, the tree lot was just a big empty lot except for the trees leaning on thick wooden fences in the middle of the lot.

The troop walked to the trees, not many were left, maybe about five or six. A fat man was sitting in a chair snoring, obviously not expecting anyone to come get a tree. Peg tapped his shoulder gently to wake him, nothing, she tapped him again, excuse me sir, we want to-

he waved her away still asleep obviously, "no go away...not buying anything your selling..."

Peg growled as she grabbed his shirt and shook him viciously, "**wake up and sell us our tree mister!"**

The man awoke with a start, "wh-wha? He stared at Peg in surprise."

She smiled at him, "hi there! We want to buy a tree so if you could **get off your butt and help us** that'd be great!"

The man smiled sheepishly, "um, yes of course I can, follow me to all the trees we have left." The troop followed him to six trees, all were missing needles and were short.

Goofy scratched his head, "well uh, you got anything else mister?"

He shook his head, "sorry, but you should've come weeks earlier, this is all I got left."

Peg waved him off smiling "oh thats okay, just give us your cheapest tree then."

The man pointed to a tree which was breaking, half dangling halfway to the ground, "thats my cheapest."

Peg looked at it in disgust, "um... okay whats your best tree you have left then?"

He pointed to a tree which had all its needles and everything about it was perfect with the exception of it only being three feet tall.

Peg gasped with big smile, "perfect how much is it?"

The man looked at the tree from all angles, "how much will you pay for it?"

Peg looked to Goofy expectantly, "Goofy do you like this tree? Its going into your house so its up to you, if you want it then I'll get it."

Goofy sighed, "well no I hate it, its too small but its so close to Christmas I don't think we have much of a choice, its either this tree or no tree so, I'll buy it Peg." He stepped in front of her pulling out his wallet, but was stopped by Peg.

"No no, its my treat Goofy", she walked up to the man, "twenty take it or leave it."

The man looked at the tree then to Peg, finally he shrugged, "alright twenty it is then", Peg plopped twenty into his hand and picked up the tree.

She marched past Goofy and Pistol to her car, "come on you two lets get this on my car and go home."

Goofy helped her tie it to the car, then got back into her car leaving the parking lot. Soon they were back in Goofy's drive way. Peg untied the tree with Goofy's help, Goofy you better let me carry the tree, we all know your a little clumsy.

Goofy laughed "hyuck well I guess ya got a point there Peg, alrighty I'll open the door for ya then."

Peg lifted the tree and walked it to Goofy's front door, like Goofy said, he opened the door for Peg so she could walk through, he looked for Pistol to find her walking back over to Pete's house, he shrugged closing the door to see Peg setting the tree down, we need something to put this tree in to keep it standing Goofy do you have anything?"

He nodded, "yup its in the cellar lemme go get it", he walked to the cellar door and walked down.

Peg looked at him with concern, "Goofy be careful you don-"there was a scream as banging and clashing was heard as he fell down the stairs"- don't fall down..." She ran over to the cellar door looking down, it was pitch black though, she rolled her eyes as she looked for a switch. It was at the top of the stairs, she flipped it yet it didn't turn on, "Goofy you need to get your cellar light fixed."

"Hyuck well I coulda told ya that Peg!"

She sighed, "are you alright Goofy?"

"hyuck of course I'm alright Peg, I do this all the time I'm used to it, now where'd I put that blasted thing for the tree", another clashing and Goofy screaming, I'm okay!

"Goofy maybe I should get you a flashlight."

"All of my flashlights are dead and I'm outa batteries!"

"Well I have a flashlight in my car I'll be right back!"

"Wait a sec Peg!" There was the sound of Goofy going up the stairs, then the sound of him falling back down screaming again.

Peg ran out the front door to her car, opening the trunk she got out a flash light, closing the trunk and running back inside she closed the door behind her and turned it on when she got to the cellar door. Down stairs was a mess from Goofy tripping and falling everywhere, Peg sighed as she found Goofy trying to get a bucket off his head, Peg helped him pull it off.

"Hyuck thanks peg", he stood up and looked around, "hm, now where'd I

put that thingy anyway?"

Pistol knocked on her dads door, a hopeful smile on her lips, "_hopefully he'll have time to spend with me this time", _Pete opened the door looking annoyed until he saw Pistol, he smiled at her.

"Oh hey honeybun what are you doing over here?"

She smiled "can we hang out now daddy?"\ I really want to spend time with you, its been years since I've even seen you!"

Pete chuckled "well I'd love to but uh... I gotta watch my football game so maybe later", he tried to close the door but Pistol stopped him.

Well we can watch it together then dad", a desperate look in her eyes.

Pete smiled at this, "well come on in then hon, its starting I have it paused". Pistol gleefully hugged her dad, kissing his cheek as she ran inside past him.

**Hey so the second chapters up! I wish I'd started this on the first of this month so I could make it longer, but whatever there are going to be a couple more chapters since tomorrow is Christmas eve. Hope you like how I made Pistol a daddy's little girl, cause I'm having trouble getting used to it. Stay tuned readers for chapter three which will be up tomorrow. So have fun bye!**


	3. Filler

Chapter3

Peg and Goofy finally got the tree up, Goofy smiled, "hyuck, well I gotta admit it looks mighty pretty Peg, you picked a good tree."

Peg nodded, "yep its a gorgeous little tree, now lets get the presents under it", she picked up three of the presents and put them under the tree, Goofy pushed the big present next to it.

Goofy looked at the clock, "I gotta go and get some presents myself Peg, I'll be back in a while", he then put his coat on and walked towards the door.

Peg stepped in his way though, "hang on Goofy you don't need to get me and Pistol anything, we came on such short notice and its getting late to top it off with. Why not wait until tomorrow Goofy?"

"Because tomorrow is Christmas eve Peg I can't go out shopping tomorrow I have ta get dinner started and so many other things too! I'll be back in a bit so don't you worry about me Peg", he stepped past her and out the front door, walking to his car he had to lift his legs to his knees to walk at all through the snow. Finally he got to his car, he opened the door and started it up, it took a while for it to come on but it did eventually come back on. Goofy then drove out of his yard and towards the Spoonerville mall.

Pete and Pistol sat in Pete's living room watching the game eating food, so far their team was winning. Pete stuffed a handful of chicken into his mouth, munching with his mouth open disgustingly, Pistol was a bit neater as she ate the same thing. Their defense was up this round

Pete shook his fist as he stuffed chicken into his mouth, "come on defense get out there and keep em from scoring! "

Pistol put another chicken piece in her mouth silently as she watched the game, she didn't know much about what was going on, she'd watch it as a kid with her dad but he would tell her to be quiet whenever she asked about what was going on. She didn't want to get kicked out for annoying him with questions about what was going on; to tell the truth she was bored, very very bored, she wanted to have quality time with her dad though so she stayed. Eventually she took out her phone and began texting a friend.

Goofy got back home at midnight with presents, he took them out of the back seat and walked up to the front door, the presents stacked up high above his eye level, he had to go by memory, he did fine, until he reached the steps, then he tripped , all the presents flew out of his hands and through the window right under the tree. Goofy smiled, "hyuck, that was easy", he walked inside, closed and locked the door. He then went to bed.

**Okay so yes this is laziness sorry but I need to get this finished by Christmas day so I gotta make sacrifices sorry. Also about the presents flying through the window and under the tree, I can see this happening, it is Disney after all. Stay tuned for tomorrow guys. Bye.**


	4. Christmas eve disaster

Goofy yawned as he awoke he stretched and got out of bed to get dressed, then he went downstairs to make breakfast. He found Peg sleeping on the couch, Pistol must have been in Max's old room, he shrugged as he walked into the kitchen and took out a pan, and everything else he needed to make some pancakes.

Peg yawned and stretched as she awoke, she sat up and stood to her feet, she slept in her clothes since she was sleeping in Goofy's living room, she heard sizzling in the kitchen. Naturally she went to investigate what was happening, she was surprised to see Goofy making pancakes, a lot of pancakes, two large mixing bowls filled with them in fact.

Goofy looked up from what he was doing when he noticed her, he smiled at her, "hyuck well good morning sleepy head."

Peg stared a bit longer, rubbing her eyes "Goofy do you always make a big breakfast like this?"

"Well no, I usually just have oatmeal or something quick but when Maxy was here I'd always make him and me some pancakes or eggs, stuff like that, but since you and pistol are here I'm making a special breakfast for us all, when is Pistol gonna be up Peg?"

She shrugged "I dunno, not very long now I'm sure, here let me help you", she walked in to help with the food, however Goofy seemed to have everything under control, "what do you need me to do Goofy?"

"Hm, well why don't ya get some plates for me ta put this food on Peg."

She nodded, "right where are the plates Goofy?"

"Here watch the pancakes I got them", he walked her and stood on his tiptoes, opening the top cupboards to get the plates.

Peg raised her eyebrows, "why would you put them that high Goofy?"

"Well when Maxy was younger he liked to get into the plates so I'd put em up here so he couldn't get into them and I never took the time to rearrange everything."

Peg shrugged as she flipped the pancakes, "I guess I can understand where your coming from, I hate rearranging everything too." She looked to see Goofy had the plates down she smiled, "how about I finish up the rest of the pancakes Goofy, just take the plates to wherever we're going to eat I guess."

"Okay Peg lemme have em!"

Peg looked at him oddly "well come here then, what do you expect me to do toss them to you?"

Goofy nodded expectantly "yep now toss em here Peg."

Peg smiled as she tossed the pancakes one after the other from the pan to the plate, surprisingly Goofy caught them with impressive accuracy, she stopped at the fifth one, however Goofy wasn't satisfied, "come on Peg keep em coming hyuck!"

"Don't you think five is enough Goofy?"

He waved her off nonchalantly, "oh nonsense Peg you can never have enough pancakes, now keep em coming!"

She sighed, "this isn't a good idea", however she obliged with Goofy's demands and tossed them to him onto the plate. He caught them with impressive ease, "have you done this before Goofy?"

"Hyuck I did it all the time when Max was growing up, I've had some practice with it Peg, lets start on the next plate now Peg."

"Well I'll need to cook them if we are going to keep on going, so give me a second please."

Pistol yawned as she awoke, she got out of bed not needing to stretch even, she put her clothes back on and left her room going downstairs to find her mom and Goofy sitting close to each other laughing as they ate pancakes, she cocked her head quizzically at them, "hey whats so funny?"

Both looked at her surprised, Peg smiled, "oh hey honey its about time you got up, we were just talking about some pictures he was showing me", Pistol walked over to find a picture book showing a much younger Goofy, he looked like Max, from the last she saw him. He looked to be around her own age, he was dressed like a nerd with pants to his chest and a short polo shirt with pens in his shirt pockets, somehow he had something about him that made him handsome even while looking like a total loser. He had a full head of neatly combed back, his teeth were smaller too, he was a little bit lean, he obviously got out a lot. "When was this?"

Goofy looked at the picture, "oh this was when I was seventeen."

Pistol looked at the picture and then back to him, "wow, you did not age well mister Goof, no offense."

Peg glared at him, "Pistol! That isn't very nice to say."

"Hey its true!"

"Regardless, its also rude, now apologize."

Pistol sighed, "sorry Mister Goof."

He waved her off, "oh its okay Peg, I don't mind all that much", he turned to Pistol, "oh hey you have food waiting in the kitchen for ya Pistol."

She smiled and ran in the kitchen to find a huge stack of pancakes, she smiled and took the plate and brought it into the dining room table to find her mom and Goofy looking through the picture book laughing and pointing at pictures they remembered from high school. She sat across from them as she ate. Eventually Peg and Goofy finished he smiled, "well I'm gonna get the lights up now Peg."

She looked at him concerned, "their not in the cellar are they?"

"Hyuck of course not Peg I got em in my garage!"

She smiled "well I'll come and help you out then Goofy."

He smiled as he walked out to get the lights.

Goofy and Peg walked into the garage, she was surprised to find lots of holiday décor, and not just for Christmas either, decorations for all holidays of the year and the four seasons also. "Wow Goofy I didn't know you enjoyed decorating so much."

He rubbed the back of his head, "well yeah, I mean me and my grandaddy used ta always decorate the house for all the seasons, so I'm just so used to it, and makes me think of him every time I do it."

She eyed him with a smile, "you and him were close, I remember meeting him a few times at school events, he came to all our football games."

He nodded as he dug through the Christmas décor, "he came ta see me cheer, didn't miss a game once, and yeah we were very close, my parents were um... troublesome I guess you could say, so he took care of me, he raised me."

Peg nodded, "I remember him, he was a nice man."

Goofy turned to her with a few lights in his arms, "he was the greatest man I ever knew, my hero", he lifted the garage door open, walking out to the front of the house, "okay so we don't have any time to do this, but since I'm determined to get my house a little festive, we'll be just putting up the lights around the house and that'll be that."

Peg nodded, "okay you want a ladder to get up there?"

He nodded, "yeah its out in the back yard if you don't mind getting it for me." Peg ran off to the back yard, coming back not long after with the ladder, they set it up against the house and Goofy went up with the lights. He managed to get them up without hurting himself which impressed Peg quite a bit. He got down and put the ladder back in the back yard then went back to the garage, closing the garage door he picked up a box and brought it inside the house, he opened it to reveal Christmas décor. He pulled out a reef and gave it to Peg, "here go put that outside on the door please Peg." Taking it she went to put it where she was told. Goofy put up some lights about the living room. Then put some logs into the fireplace, he looked around the room with a smile he looked back when the door closed, Peg walked over to him, Goofy looked at her with a smile, "its not as much as I'd prefer, but its better than nothing I suppose."

Peg smiled hugging him, "I think its a nice touch personally, its perfect, not to much yet just enough to look nice."

Goofy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "yeah I guess your right, it does gotta atmosphere of simplistic peace to it I guess."

Peg looked at her watch, "its only three in the afternoon Goofy what do you want to do?"

"Three in the afternoon? Well gorsh I better get dinner started before its too late."

Peg gave him an odd look, "how much to you plan to make Goofy?"

Goofy tapped his chin in thought, hmm, "well lets see, I plan ta make ham, mashed taters, everything and anything you can think of."

Peg smiled, "anything you say? I think I like the sound of that."

Goofy laughed, "hyuck glad your excited Peg. Come on I could use some help with making dinner."

Pistol knocked on her dads door, she planned to as him over for Christmas eve, she knew no one in town really liked him and if she didn't invite him no one would, he'd spend Christmas eve alone. However she'd been knocking on his door for a while now and it seemed that he wasn't coming to the door anytime soon, either asleep or ignoring her. Pistol was stubborn though, she was determined to get her dad to come to Goofy's house and spend Christmas eve with them at the least.

Finally Pete opened the door, he rolled his eyes before putting on a big smile, "well hello there pumpkin! What brings you over here so early in the morning?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come and spend Christmas eve with us tonight daddy."

Pete gave a hardy laugh, "oh no pumpkin that's okay, thanks for the thought though", he tried to close the door on her only to have her put her foot in the door, glaring at him with a determined gleam in her eyes, however they softened, "please come over daddy, it won't be the same tonight without **you**!"

Pete stared at her for a while, finally sighing with an eye roll, "your not gonna let me refuse are you Pistol?" She shook her head with a smile. He groaned, "fine... I'll come to the... Goof.. thingy tonight, but only for a little while, I don't wanna catch any goof germs on me!"

Pistol squee'd as she glomped her dad then ran off home to tell her mom. She quickly stopped, if her mom found out she'd make sure he didn't come, she looked back at her dad to see he closed the door already. She sighed, she wasn't even sure he was going to be coming anyway.

Goofy and Peg finally had dinner ready, Peg picked up a bowl filled with mashed potatoes and brought it to the dining room table, setting it down he went back to get the other things also. Goofy however came in with everything, hopping on one leg as he came into the dining room, "don't worry Peg I got all of the stuff."

Peg watched nervously as he hopped to the table, "um, Goofy maybe I should help you?"

"No no I got this in the bag Peg, just go get Pistol and we'll start eating."

Peg watched a little longer before going to fetch Pistol for dinner, she walked up the stairs to the room she slept in, finding her on her bed texting she smiled, "Pistol sweety dinner is ready, come on down so we can eat."

Pistol looked up with a smile, "alright mom I'll be down in a bit"

Peg nodded as she left the room, making her way back to the dining room she helped Goofy set the table, setting out silver ware and plates, napkins ect. Suddenly the front door was pushed open, Pete walked on in carelessly, he let out a loud belch as he threw some presents under the tree, he rubbed his hands together happily, "so whats for dinner tonight?"

Peg glared at him angrily, "**Pete?! What the heck are you doing here, you weren't invited!"**

Pete smiled smugly, "oh yes I was! Pistol invited me to come waste m- I mean spend my lovely Christmas eve here with you all."

Before Peg could lash out Goofy smiled saying, "well great, your always welcome over here Pete old buddy!"

Pete waved him off, "yeah that's nice Goof", he licked his lips as he picked up the entire ham, his mouth opened three times it's size like a boa, however before he could eat it Peg smashed him over the head with a pan, making him drop the ham back onto the plate, she smiled at him satisfied.

"Now now Pete, don't eat before we pray."

Pete grumbled as he rubbed his head, "fine lets get it over with then."

Goofy shook his head, "sorry Pete but we gotta wait for Pistol ta come on down."

Pete nodded, "alright I'll go get her then."

Peg stepped in his way with her fists on her hips, "no you won't you'll sit down and wait until Goofy says you can eat."

Pete and Peg glared at each other, trying to stare the other down, in the end however Pete submitted sitting down, exactly where Peg wanted him to. Grumbling and pouting Pete waited for Pistol to come down, "_I guess she can't take that long to come down for dinner..."_

_**two hours later**_

Pete sat in the chair, his eyes strained and twitching, his hands clenched the table, suddenly the table broke under his grip.

Finally Pistol came down, "sorry about the wait guys, I was exorcizing."

Pistol nodded holding her nose, "yes and you stink, go take a shower."

She nodded making her way back upstairs, Pete stood to his feet, his face red as he stomped towards them, "oh no, you come down here and sit down!"

Peg growled at him, "**sit down Pete!"**

Pete walked back to his seat, Pistol ignored him anyway.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

Pistol finally came back down the stairs smelling much better, "okay I'm ready to eat!"

Pete sighed, "finally..."

However Goofy ran into the room, "wait! Come here everyone, come look at this really cool stain on my shirt!"

Peg and Pistol come running over, "whoa!"

"Ew, Goofy that's disgusting!"

Goofy laughed, "hyuck it has my eyes."

"No I'd say there a bit more of a green."

"Eyes? Where I don't see anything!"

Pete silently began to cry, "_I'm never going to be able to eat!"_

_**An hour later**_

after everyone was done admiring his stain Goofy walked to the staircase, "well I better go change and show-"

Goofy was picked up by the collar and lifted off the ground by Pete, "no! You go and sit down Goof, we're gonna pray so I can eat! Everyone sat down, Pete raised his hand, I would like to volunteer to pray for this food."

Peg smiled, w"hy Pete. That's very nice of you!"

He snorted, "yeah yeah bow your head and shut up." She grudgingly obliged, as he began, "dear lord, amen now lets eat!" Pete quickly took the ham and stuck the entire thing in his mouth, it was half hanging out as he suckled it, it was all he could do because it was so big."

Peg stood leaning over the table, her face red with rage, "**PETE!"**

he stared at her innocently, grunting in a questioning tone, drool dripping from his lip, Peg took out her pan and slung it at him, hitting his forehead spot on, he fell to the ground knocking the table and all the food over onto Peg.

Goofy and Pistol watched in surprise, Goofy cleared his throat, "um, maybe we should just skip to the presents?"

Peg sighed, "yeah just let me go an change my clothes,she stood and walked up the stairs to the bathroom."

Goofy stood and walked to the couch. Pistol went over to help her dad to his feet, he sighed as he rubbed his head, "ugh thanks hon, come on lets go sit", he picked the ham off the floor and took a big bite out of it, he smiled, "hey this is pretty good Goof, what'd you put in this ham?"

Goofy laughed, "hyuck, that's a secret, see its an old family recipe passed down from Goof ta-"

"alright alright I get it Goof, your not gonna speak." He sat in the chair, however it shattered and he fell to the floor, "grr Goof your furniture is weak! What, is it made of Styrofoam?!"

Goofy walked over and inspected the legs, "hm, nope its solid wood Pete", he chuckled, "hyuck I don't think you needed that ham Pete."

Pete glared at him angrily, "what exactly are you saying Goof? You call'n me fat?!"

Goofy tapped his chin in thought for a moment then laughed, "hyuck, well gorsh I guess I am Pete."

Pete stood from the broken chair growling, "why you little, comere!" He grabbed Goofy around the neck trying to strangle him, he and Goofy began struggling against each other trying to over power the other.

However Peg finally came out,** p"ete! Let go of Goofy before **_**I**_** hurt **_**you**_**!"**

Pete grumbled as he let him go and sat on the floor begrudgingly, Goofy rubbed his neck uncomfortably but didn't bring it up as Peg sat next to Goofy glaring at Pete, she smiled at Goofy as she handed him his present, here Goofy this is from me to you.

Goofy smiled as he hugged her, "thanks Peg", he opened the present he smiled at the present, he pulled out a green sweater with a heart in the middle inscribed inside the heart was, "_**merry Christmas Goofy"**_**,** he pulled out a letter, he pulled it out of the envelope.

_**Goofy I know your upset your son is gone, I understand and I just want to say thank you for being such a wonderful friend and I love you, if you ever need anything just ask and I will help however I can, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas **_

_**love**_

_**Peg**_

Goofy smiled as he hugged Peg again, "thanks Peg, I love you too."

Pete groaned, sticking his finger to his throat, "bleh", he took out a gift of his own with a smile, "hey Pistol sweety, catch!" He then threw the present at her, she caught it and instantly ripped it open.

She rolled her eyes amused, "wow dad, really?" She pulled out a pistol, laughing she looked it up and down.

Pet smiled, "that's a real pistol right there, I found it at a junk yard sale- I mean it was a family heirloom, passed down from Pete to Pete to Pete", "_at least the Goof was a little useful this Christmas."_

Pistol smiled excitedly, "really? Your going to give me such a delegate item?"

Pete covered his mouth to hide his laugh, once he got control he nodded with a warm smile, "of course honeybun, your my favorite between you and pj after all"; this much was actually true.

Pistol beamed with pride, she ran over and hugged him, "oh thank you daddy! I promise I'll take great care of it!"

Pete hugged her back, Peg giving him a raised eyebrow, obviously she caught his bluff, luckily for him though she didn't say anything. Pistol pulled away and gave Goofy his present, "here mister Goof, it's not much but I hope you like it."

Goofy opened it and stared in surprise, "whoa... um... thanks I uh, really like it, I always wanted one, ya know? Yeah... um..."

Peg tapped his shoulder with an amused smile, "do you know what it is Goofy?" 

Goofy laughed, "hyuck, no, no I don't have a clue what this is..."

Peg giggled, "I didn't think so, its a laptop", she opened it and pointed to the buttons, Goofy stared at it as though it was an other worldly device, Pistol came over to help out too.

Pete sighed in boredom, he took out a cigar and began smoking, Goofy watched him and smiled, "uh Pete I don't normally smoke in the house."

He got a dirty look and a shrug, "whats that got ta do with me Goof?"

Peg glared at him, "it means he wants you to put it out Pete." Pete rolled his eyes as he continued smoking.

Peg snarled, "**put it out now Pete!"**

he smiled as he blew smoke at her, she quickly stood pulling up her sleeves glaring at him, "alright, alright, calm down Peg sheesh!" He tossed the cigar into the tree and stood, I'm getting a drink- everyone began screaming as the tree caught fire. Pete ran over and began stamping on it only to catch fire as well, he screamed like a woman as he jumped out the window into the snow.

Goofy picked up Peg and Pistol and ran for the door, he kicked it down and set them down, "stay here, I gotta save your presents, and my house!" He ran back inside ignoring Pegs pleas to stay out of the house. The house was completely on fire, Goofy non-the less ran to the tree getting the presents he then ran to the kitchen coughing through the smoke, he found the extinguisher but when he turned around the fire was smiling evilly at him, grabbing the walls of the door way it walked through laughing in a deep demonic voice, Goofy sprayed the fire, it screamed as it stepped back swinging its arms at him, it grew bigger in anger and smacked him into the wall, with a grunt he fell to the floor, then it picked up the presents burning them, however, quickly Goofy picked up the fire extinguisher and sprayed again and it slowly was put out. Goofy breathed hard and quickly from fear, he stood to his feet, and suddenly he looked around in surprise, his house was charred and destroyed, he walked to the presents, they were nothing but ash. He walked through the smoke coughing to where the Christmas tree had been, he fell to his knees, he picked up the little burnt branch only to have it crumble in his hands to ashes.

Peg and Pistol ran inside, they stared at Goofy, as he sat there on his knees silently, Peg slowly walked over, laying a hand on his shoulder, "oh Goofy..."

Pete walked in and crossed his arms angrily, "well I hope your happy now Goof, you ruined Christmas for us all!"

he looked up at him with a guilty look in his eyes silently, Peg turned to him angrily, "Pete you better-"

"no... Peg he's right... its my fault... I... I'm sorry..."

Pete walked over and got in Goofy's face, "why don't you get out of here before you kill us all Goof?!"

He nodded as he slowly stood to his feet... "I'm sorry everyone", Goofy slowly walked out of his house, slumped and depressed.

Peg put a hand on his shoulder, "oh Goofy its not your fault, don't listen to Pete he's-"

Goofy shook his head, "no he's right Peg... I ruin everything, this isn't any different... I ruined Christmas..." he slowly walked past her and out of her grip.

Peg turned to Pete with disgust in her eyes, "what is **wrong** with you Peter?" She then ran out of the house after Goofy.

Pete waved her off, "eh who needs em right Pistol?"

Pistol stared at him with shame, shaking her head as tears streamed down her cheeks she walked out after Goofy.

**Okay so this is finally up, sorry it's late, there will be one more chapter, it'll be really short probably not even one thousand words even. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up very soon, trust me I wanna be done with this story and fast. Bye.**


	5. Epilogue

_**It's Christmas eve and Pete was invited to Goofy's house, he did many rude things but worst of all he burnt Goofy's house, almost to the ground, then had the nerve to blame Goofy. Goofy agrees its his fault and walks out depressed thinking he ruined Christmas, now Peg and Pistol are going after him to try and comfort him and make sure he knows its not his fault.**_

Goofy sighed as he sat on a snow hill alone lookng up at the stars sadly, _well I've done it this time... I managed to ruin Christmas __**again...**_Goofy wiped his eyes as tears began to stream down his face.

Goofy?

He turned in surprise to find Peg standing in the snow watching him with a gentle smile, he didn't smile back as he looked back to the stars depressed.

Peg walked over, sitting beside him, she wrapped him in a warm hug, with her head on his shoulder, you know its not your fault right Goofy? Its really not... its Pete's he threw the-

I know its not my fault my house was burnt Peg... but... I couldn't save your present, I really wanted to, but...

Peg kissed his cheek, oh Goofy I don't care about that, what matters is your okay... your okay right?

He nodded, holding his arm, yeah, I'm fine...

Peg pulled him closer and gently took his hand off his arm to reveal a horrible burn, she gasped, Goofy you call this alright? Your burnt badly you need to see a doctor!

He sighed, I will, later... I'm not in the mood right now...

Peg sighed as she sat with him, there was an awkward silence between them both finally Peg stood she put her hand down for Goofy to take, a warm smile on her face, take my hand Goofy I want to show you something.

Goofy took her hand, he was helped up and he walked with her farther back to his house, she then suddenly pulled out a pink rose, Goofy stared dumbfounded at this, but Peg, how did you...

I took it out last night while you were asleep, I love it Goofy, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into kiss, it was quick but full of passion. Goofy stared at her surprised, unable to say anything.

Peg and Goofy looked to see Pete walked over to them, a sad frown on his face.

When he got to them he rubbed the back of his head, uh... listen Goof, I just wanted you to know... I didn't mean what I said- well I did but uh... it was a lie... it was um... mine that your house is burnt down and that... he sighed, that Christmas is ruined.

Peg stared mouth agape in awe. Goofy smiled as he pulled Pete into a hug, oh don't worry about it Petey old pal I forgive ya.

Pete pushed him away yeah yeah I get it now get off Goof...

Pete turned to see Pistol looking at him with a smile, tears running down her cheeks, she nodded as she walked over to him, and hugging him.

Goofy looked to the stars with a smile wrapping an arm around Peg and Pete, _**ohhhh we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!**_

Peg and Pistol joined in as well, Pete hesitated for a while but eventually began singing also.

_**We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**_

**END**

**Okay so like I said it would be over soon and it is, have a happy new year and I hope your Christmas was very merry. I also hope your new year is beautiful, bright and full of hope. Bye **


End file.
